Talk:Assassin Vabbian armor/Male
Bext Assasin armour IMO - all that real expensive stuff makes them look like trees :P Torment 13:53, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :I'd rather look like a tree than like I want some up my lycra-clad behind... RoseOfKali 06:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) problem viewing images I don't know what's going on with this page, but I'm having a lot of trouble viewing the images in this gallery. The first time they ALL came out as white squares, and "Show image" didn't work. I tried opening the individual images, and same thing, white square. I null-edited the page to refresh the cache (dunno what posessed me to do it, doesn't make sense why that would help with transcluded images...), and that seemed to help a TINY bit, some of the pics actually showed up this time. But when I try to click on the missing images twice (to bring up just the jpg in the browser window, without all the wiki info) it says "404 Page not found." The sizes also seem off - I was able to bring up one of the "side" images, and it's the same width as the others (or close to it), but the white square that shows up for it in the template is really skinny... I don't use any software that blocks images or anything like that, so I don't know what's going on here... Anyone else having a problem? RoseOfKali 16:52, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Just wait i guess, at first i didn't see any either but now i can see half of the images ''Kurtan'' 16:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's probably that same half that showed up for me after the null-edit... O_o True, sometimes images don't show up right after upload, but I've never seen anything this bad. RoseOfKali 16:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::And the previous versions (uploaded LAST YEAR) also say "Page cannot be found." This is bizarre... RoseOfKali 17:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Can see all cept the Head and component back images, and also see this ''Kurtan'' 17:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::See here. edit Bah, didn't notice that Kurtan had already linked it. >.> —Dr Ishmael 17:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) Yeah... you also EC'd me. :P Was just gonna say that yeah, I knew something fishy was going in in the cache somewhere, since the old versions were missing too. Hopefully Blackdog still has the images to upload them again, unless you somehow figure out how to get these back... RoseOfKali 17:14, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Also, how can you fix the side views? They're squished to the skinny width of the previous version, and only fully expand when you view just the jpg in the browser (click image twice from the gallery). RoseOfKali 17:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's a wiki bug/malfunction, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll have to wait on Wikia to do something or on GW-Blackdog to re-upload the images. —Dr Ishmael 17:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, and the images you're seeing are the original versions, not the ones that GW-Blackdog uploaded last night - that's why some are "missing", they didn't have old versions that the wiki is somehow defaulting to for the others. —Dr Ishmael 17:36, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The Wikia image issues are fixed now, I can see all the new images. —Dr Ishmael 22:52, 23 September 2008 (UTC)